1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapy devices and more particularly pertains to a new ball therapy device for providing a means of exercise for improving strength, range of motion, and coordination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of therapy devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, therapy devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,716,235; 4,093,225; 4,049,266; 5,393,050; 4,966,367; and 328,935.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ball therapy device. The inventive device includes a generally U-shaped frame with first and second legs and a cross member extending between upper ends of the legs. A pair of third legs are coupled to the upper ends of the first legs. A pair of spacing arms are provided. One of the spacing arm is slidably coupled to the first leg and the associated third leg. The other of the spacing arms is slidably coupled to the second leg and the associated third leg. A support arm extends between the spacing arms. A ball sleeve rotatably extends around the support arm. The ball sleeve has a cord extending therefrom. A tether ball is coupled to the cord.
In these respects, the ball therapy device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means of exercise for improving strength, range of motion, and coordination.